Life After Death
by WonderWomanAU
Summary: The death of Superman leaves an impact in its wake. How will Diana and her loved ones recover from this great loss? This is my first attempt, so I hope it doesn't disappoint!
1. Fleeting

**Author's Note:** I do not own these characters! Just the random ideas that pop in my head. This is my first attempt at this, so let me know what you think!

Fleeting

Death had never struck Diana as a hard concept to grasp. At least in the beginning of her life. Mortals were born, they lived their lives in man's world, and eventually perished. The thin, woven strings of life. It was what the Fates' deemed for all the living except for the blessed or the divine. "Such was life." It was cruel in many ways. The "gift" of life only given for so long and could be taken away at any time. What person or creature does that with a gift? Gifts are meant to be given freely and lovingly with no restrictions or terms. If anything, life was precious and more like a wonderful dream that eventually has to end.

She did not encounter it as a difficult notion until she had lost her mother. No one she had ever known or loved as dearly had died before that day. The only positive part that came from this was her treasured sister, Donna. Though that was a difficult battle to fight in itself. In her dark pea coat pocket, Diana rubbed her fingers together as though she could still feel the soggy, damp clay that was once her mother pass through her fingers again as the rain had washed her tears away. It was a hopeless feeling that she never quite got used to and it still stung her heart when Hippolyta was spoken of. Now she relies on herself, her friends, and the gods; what was left of her biological family.

And in an instant, death had happened to someone else she had bound herself to. Clark.

She stared at the two worn headstones that were marked as Jon and Martha Kent who now lie next to their only son. Reduced to mere ashes. He was a god in his own right, but what was unique and incredible about him was that he did not set himself above mortals like that. He wanted to belong. He wanted to be Earth's son. He was even if he did not realize it in the end.

Diana looked around the small sea of dark clothing of the few who were standing with her on this dreary day. It was as if the Earth realized what it had lost. Lana Lang held what were the remains of their loved one. She was grateful to Lana for keeping her promise to Clark. Not many would have taken many risks or broken so many of man's laws to bring him to his true final resting place. Her red hair looked like it had not been brushed in days, dark green clothing rumpled, eyes were swollen in grief, and her mouth made a small, clinched line while holding back tears.

The Amazon pulled her grief stricken friend towards her for a hug and a moment to cry with no one watching the tears roll down her face. John Henry Irons looked in the direction of the two women with his own pain-filled eyes as he continued to dig a hole to place Clark. Diana nodded to him that she had Lana in her care and for him not to worry. If she were honest, Diana was not sure when this heavy grief would hit her. She felt immense sorrow, but it was if she was holding back or steady to make sure the others were taken care of. It is true that death impacts everyone differently, and she had no issue with showing her emotions. The lasso of truth did not allow her to deny her feelings. She must face them with the same ferocity and strength as she does with anything in her life. But it seemed that many relied on her as a shelter from the storm.

She smiled while a tear ran down her face. Shelter from the storm. She was no longer Clark's but Clarks' loved ones now. Diana did not mind. What was hers was Clark's and vice versa. They shared as much as any loved ones could. Hopes, fears, aspirations…It took her a while to reach that point with a man though. Someone who was once thought to be devious and hurtful turned out to be more trustful and good than much of her own family. Clark could never be any of those things that her family has been. He was kind, thoughtful, gentle, loving. He was the best of the league. Of the world.

As she stroked Lana's hair, Diana's eyes moved over Lana's head to a black "Wayne Enterprises" limousine that was parked in the distance. Ever since Clark died, Bruce never flinched or gave away that he was as distraught as they all were. How she envied that in many ways, but at the same time, being made of stone and not expressing one's feelings had to rip the soul apart. Diana began to think again on her own quiet grieving. Was he feeling the same? Not knowing when the wave of depression or daunting reality will hit? Bruce had seen death. More than anyone should, really.

Something pulled her eyes back to the group in front of her. Lois Lane and Jimmy Olson cried quietly leaning on each other for support. It was the first time Diana had ever seen Lois so…vulnerable. Had Lois gotten into trouble with the Justice League's enemies in the past? Of course. But this was different. Those other times she faced death with adrenaline running through her veins. Not the death of a loved one with pure grief. That snatches away any bravery we have in us and leaves us with the raw notion of what will never be. She had lost her coworker and one of her best friends. Lois was as fierce as any Amazon and revered for her tough nature, but it was a shell to what she was now.

"Okay, Lana. It's time," John Henry spoke snapping Diana back to the present.

This was it. Lana's hand found Diana's and squeezed then stepped forward and turned. Her left arm cradled the box of their Clark.

She looked towards the sky and began slowly, "Thank you all for coming. I did not know what I was going to say when we got here. Truth be told, I still don't believe I can say much without me ending up choking on my words." Everyone seemed to understand and nod at what she was saying as she continued, "Clark, we kept our promises and will continue to do so. We will always remember your sweet smile, your bravery, your goofy sense of humor, and how you saved us many times, but…we couldn't save you…" The tears began again, "You believed in Earth and loved it even when it did not love you. You were the epitome of human kindness, and I hope we can live up to your image and make you proud…"

And that was it. Lana was lost in her sorrows. Diana could not continue this much longer. She could feel her own tears stinging her eyes. If she broke down here, who would be the pillar of strength for them? Her eyes darted to focus on anything to regain her composure. She was a god, royalty. She had to be strong for them.

John Henry held Lana and asked if anyone had anything else to add. Silence. They were all holding as steady as possible. Any little speck of additional sadness would tip them all over into raging grief. He took the box from Lana and said softly, "We will never forget you, pal. You were the best of us. Goodbye."

He laid Clark in the shallow grave as they all wept quietly. How final this all was. Was Superman really gone? Was this it?

Diana could no longer handle seeing what was left of Clark being buried into the cold, wet ground and went to Lois and Jimmy to express her condolences to them and offer anything she could within her power. Anything to avoid seeing the finality of this day. As she made her way over to them, Lois met her half way and embraced her tightly, "I'm so sorry, Diana. I can't imagine what you are feeling. All of this is too much for me. I don't handle death well." She rolled her shoulder as if pushing something back, "I know this is a nonsensical question, but how are you holding up? I promise, this is off the record."

A small smile crept up Diana's face. If she only knew the truth of the welling pain in Diana's chest. The kind words only made it swell more. "Thank you for asking, Lois. I'm…I'm here." It was the truth. She was physically there, but mentally far away. Changing the subject quickly, "I wanted you and Jimmy to know that if there is anything you two or the Daily Planet family needs, I am here for all of you like Clark was," she paused swallowing back a soft whimper, "I also wanted to tell you how beautiful and inspiring your final article about Superman was. It was truly touching, and I know Clark would have been proud. He loved all of you very much. As do I."

"Thank you so much, Diana," Lois cried, "I only wish in the future I would be able to write a homecoming Superman story for the world." With that, Lois gave a final hug and said her goodbyes while walking Jimmy to her car. Diana vowed to make sure they would be protected and taken care of until she no longer drew breath. She blamed herself with not being able to save Clark, so she swore to be there for his loved ones. "I will always be here for you, my sister."

"Diana," Lana called bringing Diana back, "I have something for you." Diana turned around and saw a small vial in Lana's right hand. "This was not a part of Clark's request, but I consider you his spouse and I'm not quite sure what traditions the Amazons have. I remember reading about you burning your dead...anyways I'm rambling, so I wanted you to have this." She handed the black vial, almost crystal-like, over to Diana. "It's some of his ashes. I thought you might want to spread it across Paradise, so a piece of him is always with you."

A slight tear escaped Diana's right eye and clutched the ashes, "Thank you, my sweet sister. I shall treasure this and release him to the world when the time is right." Lana smiled and snatched Diana into an enormous hug. Diana squeezed her back gently, "You are a true paragon of strength through all of this. I admire that immensely. If you or John Henry need anything from me," She paused and whispered, "I am always around."

Everyone was now gone. Even the limo. She would find Bruce later. There was much to discuss about the future of the world and the new Superman who showed up during Clark's final hours. Even though she was swimming in her own heartache, she could not ignore her responsibilities or duties. Could the League trust this man or was he a pretender? Diana knew what a pretender could potentially bring. Olympus had suffered greatly from it, unfortunately, during the reign of Apollo.

Diana knelt to ground on both knees and said quietly, "Hello, my love. I feel a bit silly speaking to the air, but knowing who my family is and what wonders lie out there, I hope there is the heaven you have spoken of in the past." Quiet. She laughed bitterly, "I hate this, Clark. I know I will be fine. I know I will endure, but it is not fair. You were so young, so full of life!" She shut her eyes and yelled, "Do you hear me, Zeus?! Father?! Anyone?!" She beat her breast and screamed, "I am your daughter and Earth's protector, yet you only bring pain to the world! It's not FAIR!" slamming her fists to the ground. It trembled from the Amazon's fury.

"What have I done to you?! What has HE done to deserve such a fate?! ANSWER ME! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FAMILY!" Diana cried to the sky with tears raging. It began to rain as she hung her head and sobbed hysterically, "Why…"

Suddenly Diana sensed she was not alone anymore and felt a hand on her shoulder, "Kal-El was not a creature of this world, Diana. We do not have domain over his life after death." The tender voice was from her step mother, Hera. "If there was something I could do, I would. You know I would do anything within my power for you, child." Her eyes were filled with a sadness that a mother would have while seeing her child in pain. "I know of your love for him. Aphrodite feels it. I feel it. Your love is a beautiful mixture of affection, friendship, and respect. The kind of amour only some dream for."

Diana stood, tears streaming down her face and embraced Hera, "It is not fair, Hera. I could do nothing…I can do nothing…this feeling is wretched. I never thought I would feel like this again. So helpless…"

"Shhhhh, I know," she cooed as she held Diana feeling the pang of guilt that she was the one who was a part of the demise of Queen Hippolyta, "I know. You must be strong, Diana. Though that does not mean to shun your sorrow, but embrace it and thrive."

How cryptic. Diana did not understand what Hera meant, but hoped in the future she would. Right now though, her head felt heavy, eyes swollen…it was time to go home.

It was in the evening as Diana stared at the door number to Clark's old apartment. Why was this incredibly difficult? If anyone came by, it would seem as though Diana was in a trance or inspecting something on the door. With the funeral done days before, Diana wanted to gather her things from the old apartment that were left before Kara moved in when Clark's identity was exposed to the world. Kara had said she left Clark's room as it was the day he left, and that I was welcome to come by any time.

 _Breathe_ , Diana thought. The locked clicked, and she slowly opened the door. Kara had boxes stacked on the counters of the small kitchen and in the living room area. It wasn't the same anymore. Diana was grateful for it. Anything to ease the pain was very much welcomed. Though there was also pain from the idea that this was no longer his. How fickle emotions are. She placed her key on the counter, and smiled at the House of El emblem. _It's yours to carry now, little sister._

Clark's bedroom door swung open, and the punch to the gut that Diana felt hurt more than any blow that Darkseid or any other enemy had inflicted on her in the past. It looked like he was never gone. As if life continued, and he was at the Daily Planet and saving the day elsewhere. All of this was very poignant and reflective of life. The world does not stop not matter who dies or who lives. It will move on without us.

In this moment though, she wished life would pause or stop briefly. Just to soak in these last minutes before she left and never returned. The bed was not even made, which tempted her to lay down to see if she could still somehow feel him. This felt a bit strange to her, but it was human to want to grasp at what can never be returned. Especially if it was loved.

"It's as though he never left." The voice sliced through her thoughts and made her turn. Bruce.

A small half-hearted smile came across her face, "Bruce. How are you? How is Alfred?" She knew Alfred was probably taking this almost as hard as Bruce. He regarded Clark as Bruce's younger brother that he never had.

Bruce nodded, "We are all fine. As fine as we can be," He changed the subject, "Diana, I'm sorry to bring this up here, but we need to talk about Clark White. The man who said he was Superman as well and came to us the day Clark…do you or the Amazon's have any intel on him?"

 _Died, Bruce. You can say it. I'm not that fragile._ "We have not known of his existence until that day, and I have not had the mind to find him nor send anyone else to do so. He did not seem to be a threat." Diana could tell this is not what he wanted to hear. Everyone was a threat to Bruce. Even her. She knew of his contingency plans for the League. It was bred out of paranoia, but it was brilliant and understandable.

Bruce glanced around and frowned, "I do not have much, but he has a wife and son. His wife is named Lois and seems to be near identical to our Lois. I believe, like the Crime Syndicate, that they are from another world." He paused, "We need to find him and know if he has any motives or designs for our world. We cannot take any chances now that Clark is gone. We need to recruit and bring more of us together. The world could not withstand an invasion at this point."

"I agree. We need to be prepared. As a strategist on war, it would be wise to be prepared because we are so vulnerable to evil at this moment," She picked up a picture of Clark and her to place in a box, "But Bruce, do you believe we need to do this right now? I imagine this can wait another day or two. No longer than that, I promise. " As she turned back she saw a small jewelry box, "I will also place security teams around the world to spot any rising threats or unusual activity. It is time for the Amazons to take their place in the world."

He noticed the box too, but pretended to ignore it, "Thank you. We need to do this as soon as possible. Meet me in a week at the manor, and we will discuss White and recruits with the rest of the League. Now is the time we need each other the most." He paused and reached out and touched Diana's arm, "I will never pretend to know how you are feeling, but I want you to know that you are not alone."

Diana smiled weakly, "Thank you, Bruce. The feeling is mutual."

With that, the Batman was gone.

She slowly reached for the box and froze. Did she want to open it? In the pit of her stomach she knew what it was. Oh how she wished she didn't know. _Oh Aphrodite, will this pain of love lost ever cease?_

The top was gunmetal grey with the House of El emblem and a silver filigree design along the sides where it creased to open. It was beautiful. Her arm began to reach for it again, and she touched it tenderly as if it were made of glass. Holding it gingerly, she opened it finding a folded note on top of a gorgeous, antique solitaire diamond ring. The note didn't seem like it had been there very long.

"To my Diana," she read out loud. This was going to be torture. _Do I really want to do this to myself right now?_ _Yes. It is like ripping a dressing off of a battle wound. I can do this._

She opened it and saw the short note signed by Clark and tears began to form:

 _My beloved,_

 _If you are reading this, my time on Earth has expired. More importantly, you have found my mother's engagement ring and my intentions to make an even more honest (get it? The lasso of truth!) woman out of you. I had been planning to propose for a while now, but in our line of work I thought I could never find the right moment. Unfortunately, I realized when it was too late that there is no perfect moment for people. It's just us, Clark and Diana, leading our lives._

 _I want you to know, Diana, that I have loved you ever since I saw you in the moonlight on the Lincoln Memorial. It wasn't your physical beauty that enraptured me (though that did not hurt), but the tenderness of your heart. You showed a new side to me that I admire and will hold close forever._

 _There is so much I want to say to you. Even though I have spent a majority of my life writing, words are escaping me to fit in this note. I'm scared, Diana. I don't know what exists on the other side…If there is such a place at all. But if there is, I will be fighting to come back to you, and if I can't I will be waiting for you._

 _Live your life beautifully and completely, my love. I will see you again. In this life or the next._

 _Yours always,_

 _Clark_

There were no words. Her throat squeezed as if Hades himself was choking her. Diana's tears stained the note as she crumpled to the bed. Without realizing it, she curled up in the sheets and buried her face in her fallen beloved's pillow. She thought before losing consciousness, _Our time was precious and exquisite. How it was all so fragile. So instant. So fleeting…_


	2. Family

Family

"Why does this concern you, wife?" Zeus speculated as he sat on the high throne of Olympus. He never thought he would witness the era where his wife would defend the offspring of one of his dalliances, "I thought she was a mere bastard to you."

Hera turned to her husband with fire in her eyes. _How dare he?_

She spoke in a slow and deadly pace, "Don't you ever presume to call her that. Diana is the only reason you sit on that throne as haughtily as you do. For if I or Apollo had our ways you would have never returned."

He did not understand why Hera, of all the gods, would be so protective of Hippolyta's child. The Amazons betrayed her! She treats her as if Diana was her own spawn. Preposterous.

Zeus leaned forward and with a wave of his hand, "Even if I ignore your impudence and blatant disrespect, you know it is not possible to bring him back. He is from the stars and out of our realm. What you propose is unattainable."

With narrowing eyes she spat, "What I know, dear husband, is that you can and will do this for her. It is what she desires, and we owe her a great deal more for what we have all put her through," Hera's eyes began to glow as she walked closer, "She killed War to save us all from OUR first child! She took on the mantle that pushed Ares to be a broken, drunken shell of his former self."

He had heard enough. If he allowed the Kryptonian to return he and Diana could overthrow him with little effort. She would side with Hera before himself. This could not come to fruition. But on the other side… if he did resurrect Kal-El, the God of War would be loyal to him and that could lessen his chances of being the victim of an uprising. Her devotion and trust in others is her strength as well as her weakness, and in true godly fashion Zeus would exploit them.

"She saved Olympus and the world, yet you claim you cannot or will not reward her for her loyalties! You do not deserve to call her 'daughter.'" Hera continued viciously, "I am grateful you never had a chance to mold her into what you wanted or coveted. Everything good in Diana came from her mother and the Amazons who, I remind you, are loyal to ME. You did not have a chance to soil such a beautiful soul."

The king of the gods raised his brows at her boldness, "Silence! I see your brief ruling of Olympus in my absence has made you impudent, my queen. Perhaps I should strip you of what is yours and banish you from this place you seem to despise now that I have returned."

"If only you could," a gleeful smile crept across Hera's face, "If you dare take a step towards retaliation, we will all rise and dispose of you. The gods have now seen what heaven could be without an utterly selfish ruler."

Zeus bellowed out a loud laugh, "Apollo? Not selfish? Have you gone mad, woman?"

"While Apollo does desire the throne again, I imagine it will be different this time around. And also I have no qualms about promising something I do not intend to see through," she quipped, "If he sides with me and rallies his followers along with mine, you will fall."

She had him. If he took her gifts away another war would break out, and now that Diana holds the title of war she would command anyone else that would not side with Apollo. A deadly allegiance.

"So, my love," Hera smiled sweetly, "what is your decision?"

 _She is a ferocious woman. So be it,_ Zeus grunted to himself, _I must venture to Tartarus._

"By the way," she goaded him while walking away, "We loved Zeke far more than you."

The sun was bright as it shown across the golden wheat fields of Smallville, Kansas. Diana smiled and rocked on the creaky porch swing with bare feet, loose hair, and no gauntlets while listening to the wind sway the trees and dogs bark in the distance. No cares, no sorrow, only tranquility. This was just as much of a paradise as Themiscyra.

 _Here, there are no duties nor matters of state,_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

The warm breeze felt lovely as it whipped the sides of her white summer dress and skimmed loose hair across her face. Clark had always told her that his happiest childhood memories were on his parents' front porch playing with Lana and Pete. Guessing games, drawing contests, racing toy cars…Diana loved her childhood as well, but it was not the same. Training with the god of war was vastly different than writing ad libs and laughing until milk or juice erupted from someone's nose.

"Diana!" a familiar voice called, "Join us out here for some Frisbee!"

It was not possible. Was she imagining this?

She slowly floated off the swing and into the open yard. She called out, "Clark? Is that you?!"

Nothing.

"Who is there? Show yourself unless you find yourself to be a coward!"

It couldn't be. Did he somehow regenerate? Was it all a dream? What was reality anymore? Was this another cruel trick of the gods punishing her for her scolding remarks? It all sounded so real. It was if she could feel his presence once again.

He was so quiet that she did not even hear him sneak up behind her until he tackled her with a THUD.

"Krypto! Oh, how I have missed you!" He barked while covering her with slobbering kisses, "You have been sorely missed, sweet boy!" He continued to assault her with kisses and playful nips on her hands, "Okay! Okay! Come on now! Where is Kara? You are supposed to be with her!"

"Krypto! Get off of her, boy!" There it was again. That voice. She dare not say it, but she knew it was his.

Diana gently pushed Krypto away to her side and faced the sun with her hand over her eyes, "Clark?"

His face was covered by the shadow of being directly in the sunlight while facing her, but she recognized that smile and those eyes from anywhere, "You're back, my love! You're home! How?!" She cried. He must have been brought back from the afterlife! Her heart galloped as she jumped in the air towards him.

He seemed to slip further back and laughed, "A coward, Diana? You dare challenge the last son of Krypton…"

"I do dare, you stubborn mule! Now come back here! Why are you moving?!" She laughed half-heartedly. She could not understand why he was playing at a time like this. Toying with her emotions, any woman or Amazon, was an unwise idea.

As she came closer his smile faded and he began to pull away again, "Diana, please…wake up."

"No! No! You cannot do this! Damn you, Clark!" she pained, "If you must die then do not tease me so with these illusions and dreams. They only make this curse more unbearable." She curled into herself and clutched her stomach as if he struck her, "EROS! This is your doing!"

"DIANA!" This time the voice had changed. It was lighter, more feminine.

Immediately Diana reached out and caught something. She snapped her eyes open to find a blond Kryptonian struggling to free herself from the Amazon's choking grip to her throat.

"KARA!" She instantly released her friend, horrified at her own reaction, "Please forgive me! I am incredibly sorry."

Diana gathered the jewelry box and note and stuffed it under the pillow quickly hoping Kara did not see, "It's an unfortunate habit that I have apparently yet to break." First Zola, now Kara!

Kara coughed and sputtered while rubbing her throat, "I sure hope Kal-El never had that wake-up call when he stayed over with you. Or maybe he was into that?"

Diana rolled her eyes and began to speak when Kara raised her hand to stop.

She grimaced, "You know what? Please don't answer that. I prefer to remember him as a pure saintly figure that would never participate in anything remotely kinky."

"I did not realize I had fallen asleep, Kara. I am sorry to intrude," Diana felt embarrassed after assaulting what was left of Clark's family and imposing in on her space, "It has been long week of terrible sleep, stressful possibilities Earth's future, and ever steady responsibilities of the league and a kingdom. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, Di," she smiled, "We've all had similar feelings this week. You are not alone."

Her phrase echoed next to Bruce's own condolences. Unfortunately, it did not completely remove the feeling loneliness. Diana was not sure anything could, but the kind gestures of her friends made the blow a little softer.

Kara turned towards Diana's boxes and asked nonchalantly, "So you found Ma Kent's ring?"

There weren't many moments in Diana's life where she was completely speechless, but Kara managed to create a new one. The emotions were still too raw to speak on, and Diana could see the reflection of the same pain she felt in Kara's eyes.

"Yes," Diana whispered.

Kara nodded and fiddled with the zipper on her jacket, "I see. Do you want to talk about it?"

 _Is Tartarus the most joyous place on Earth?_ "Not really, Kara. I was not entirely prepared for it, and I am still recovering from the…shock."

"I understand," she took Diana's left hand and enclosed it in her own hands, "I will say this last thing and we don't have to ever talk about it again. Okay?"

Diana looked at their hands and slowly nodded.

"Kal-El, Clark, was the most courageous man I have ever met. He faced down monsters and saved many people. He never faltered, but I have to say in the time that I knew him…he was scared shitless when it came to you."

Diana's eyes shot up in bewilderment and snorted, "Wh-what?"

The Kryptonian giggled "It's true. You are this ethereal warrior-goddess-queen who was as headstrong as she was brave. And here was Clark Kent: farmer's son, reporter, alien from a dead world…he did not think he was worthy of your love or understood what you saw in him."

"Clark was always so humble and..." Diana sighed.

"And idiotic," Kara added, "Go ahead and say it. You're not speaking ill of the dead if it's the truth."

The Amazon queen smiled, "True. He had the tendency to be a bit clueless."

Both pairs of eyes began to wander around the room and stare at Clark's remains as the light mood died and the heavy gravity of death had once again had engulfed them in grief.

"Kara," Diana stood breaking the never ending silence, "I feel awful for not asking until now, but are you okay? Truly?"

Her lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears, "I- I…No. No, I'm not all right. I hate this. I hate that he left me. Left us." She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her blue jacket, "Everyone I love dies. Haven't you noticed this?!"

 _Poor Kara. I was so wrapped up in the mortals in our lives, and I did not think of Kara. The last of his family._

Kara got louder, "I'm like that Grey's Anatomy girl!"

"Grey, who?" Diana's brow furrowed.

"It's a…doctor show where this woman loses everyone in her life! It's me! My family is gone! Everyone from Krypton is dead, and I am here! WHY AM I HERE?! I didn't even want to be on Earth! I cannot control my powers as well as Clark did, people are afraid of me, and I feel like this world doesn't need or want me!"

Diana quickly pulled her into a hug as Kara sobbed onto her chest and shoulder.

"I AM ALONE!" she wailed, sniffled, then whispered, "I am completely alone…"

"No. I don't know about this Grey person, but you will never be alone as long as I am alive, my little sister," then it dawned in Diana's mind, "You will come back with me to Themiscrya and be trained under the Amazons."

The smaller blonde lifted her head and sniffled, "What?"

"You will learn to harness and hold back when needed and release when not. When I was a girl, I too had extraordinary powers. I had to learn to control them and work with them," she held Kara's shoulder and peered down at eye level, "And we will do the same for you. You have my word. We are family."


	3. Horizons

Horizons

"Where the hell is Aquafresh?" Hal Jordan groaned as he spun around in his leather chair, "And why are we here instead of at the Watchtower? This place gives me the creeps."

In a blur, unseen by the normal eye, the Flash raced straight by Hal towards the Batcave computers, "I beg to differ, Hal," he had always admired the craftsmanship and hi-tech capabilities that Batman had, "This place is like Toys R Us!"

"Yeah, for tech geeks," Green Lantern turned to look at Cyborg who had joined Barry Allen by the main screen, "No offense, kid. You're pretty lucky to have all of that hardware. You know what I would be doing all day if I had access to the internet 24/7?"

Vic Stone cut his eyes towards Hal, "Is that why all of your constructs have been able to be broken lately? Lack of imagination? You need the internet to indulge you for what you are short of?"

In an instant they heard a crash where the Flash tripped into Batman's arsenal and erupted with laughter, "Sorry…sorry. My bad. I just was not expecting that out of Vic. It was…it was perfect."

Cyborg laughed with him, "Thanks. And back to what you said, Hal: no offense taken. I regard myself as gifted and cursed at the same time. I just take it day by day and make the best out of it."

Hal lowered his head to the table, "Damn, man, I was just trying to joke. You didn't have to burn me like that or bring the mood down." He began to chuckle, "But that was one hell of a burn!"

Arthur Curry appeared from the back of the cave, "Evening, everyone. Sorry, I was running behind. I have never been invited here, and I was not entirely convinced it wasn't a Hal Jordan prank when I was given the directions to get here. I was not expecting to travel through waterfalls and intricate tunnel systems. Fascinating."

"Bout time, fish n' chips! We've been waiting for hours!" Hal retorted.

Barry rolled his eyes, "Ignore him. He is bitter that once again he was the ass end of a joke," changing the subject, "How's Mera?"

Aquaman appeared to give a quick glance around as if he was about to spill a secret, "She is well. In all actuality," he paused, "she is concerned about Diana. We have invited her a few times to stay with us, but each time she declines."

"Maybe she is busy on Paradise Island, Arthur," Cyborg offered, "Or on Olympus. Has anyone else contacted her?"

Barry shook his head thinking of his own loss, "Death affects us all differently. I wanted to give her space. We all needed out space, really."

"I can assure you I am quite all right, my friends," Diana called out as she floated through the darkness, "I appreciate the concern though. You are all too kind."

She turned towards Arthur, "Give Mera my apologies, please, Arthur. It has indeed been rough, but I should have responded in a better manner."

Silence.

"If I can recall, the last time all of you where this silent with the look of guilt shadowed all over your faces Clark had stolen one of my uniforms because, if I remember correctly, Hal had lost a bet and had to model it for you all." She began to laugh lightly and sat down next to Hal, "I do believe he pulls it off better than I do!"

The tension seemed to ease much to Diana's relief, and they laughed when Hal blushed. She appreciated the love and concern from her colleagues, but at this moment she wanted to discuss the matters of the Earth and the future of them.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Alfred Pennyworth paused while descending down the stairs and smiled, "And lady. How are you, your majesty?"

Diana stood up and met Alfred at the bottom of the stairs. He bowed and then pulled her into a hug. She kissed his cheek carefully, "I am as well as I can be during this time. May I ask when you will call me by my first name, my wise friend?"

Alfred held her shoulders, "Mam, as you well know I am British. The monarchy is part of our culture and in our blood! Forgive an old man for remaining in his ways."

Diana laughed softly, "You are completely forgiven." She wrapped her arm in his and walked back to the table, "Now, tell me, where is that fashionably late master of yours?"

"Master Bruce will be here momentarily as Two-Face has seemed to make an appearance this afternoon at a local Gotham bank," he stopped as she sat down and looked at everyone, "Would any of you like a drink before he arrives?"

Different, colorful, and courageous heroes flashed across all of the Batcave's screens. Stargirl, Green Arrow, Shazam, Zatana… They were each exceptional in their own right with impressive qualities. They all brought something the League was missing. So why did it appear that the men were squabbling over every choice? Who was not "worthy" enough?

The problem was that the League closed itself off because it did not trust any person that tried to enter their unit. Other heroes may have aided in additional missions, but no one entered the inner circle. The bond that was formed during the initial invasion was a special one. _Why did we close ourselves off from humanity as we did? They feared us, yes, but I am beginning to believe we feared them even more._

Diana could see her friends' mouths moving, hands waving with inappropriate gestures, but no words were being heard. It was all going in slow motion for her. She could not fully focus on a single champion being presented and discussed. Her mind constantly drifted to her lonely apartment and the engagement ring. It annoyed her. Ate at her soul.

Does pain ever completely stop? When do people move from one stage of grief to the next? When does one not become trapped by the memories distracting their thoughts? Once again the emotion of fear was present in her mind. Fear of loneliness, words unsaid, rings never given… _Fear will no longer hold me back from ANYTHING. By the gods, I swear it._

She closed her eyes in aggravation and leaned her head back against the seat, _Clark, you had the patience for this absurd bickering. I do not have such serenity at this moment. Give me strength, Gaia._

"You are only picking women!" Barry gasped frustratingly, "You have to choose someone other than women in bikini bottoms and fish nets!"

Hal rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm not just choosing them because of what they look like."

Vic raised an eyebrow.

"Honest!" He looked around the table at the unconvincing stares, "You are all being completely sexist! You are judging them on their clothes, I am looking at assets. I want to bring more of an equal opportunity to our group, and here all of you are just…just…Wonder Woman!" He was desperate and reaching, "She doesn't want to be the only woman here anymore, right?"

No response.

"Diana?"

Diana never opened her eyes, "Why don't we just bring them all in?"

Arthur reached over and touched her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine!" she pleaded, "No one may ask me that question until further notice, please. I am not shaped from glass!" Diana breathed deeply as they all stared with concern, "I'm-I'm so sorry, Arthur. What I mean to say is, why don't we recruit them all? The past hindrance to our work was that we did not embrace the others who are, in many ways, family. Can you imagine the work we could have done if we were one unit? We withdrew from the people we protect and shut ourselves away in an ivory tower."

Barry nodded in agreement, "Putting a base here, anywhere, would ease people's minds and build a better relationship with the citizens. Thinking about it now…Why did we separate ourselves in the first place?"

Hal put his hands behind his head and answered, "They did not trust us even after Darkseid. It was the best decision at the time. But Barry and Diana are right. We should make the people feel like we are closer to them. Not above them."

Vic smiled at the group, "Anything to keep us closer to humanity, I am all for it."

"We keep the Watchtower for now, but I would propose Wayne Enterprises, the Kingdom of Atlantis, and Queendom of Themiscyra to make a generous donation towards a new building," Batman paced towards the other end of the table where Diana sat.

"So," Aquaman sighed, "Are we done here? I must return to Atlantis for matters of state."

Batman shook his head, "We have one more matter to discuss…"

"Are you suggesting we take him in even if he has not committed any offenses against us?" Arthur asked at Batman's suggestion, "Did I miss something? Nearly 10 minutes ago we were discussing how to ease the fear, and instantly this? Are we now taking prisoners without provocation?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "No. That is not what is being suggested. I propose to question him if he appears at a scene or fight. We're not interrogating him merely observing and investigating. We need to find out as much as we can, and if he becomes hostile, that is we bring him in."

Barry shook his head, "Maybe he really is who he says he is. We don't know how long he's even been here. If he wanted to strike against us, don't you suppose he would have done it by now?"

Diana agreed, "Bruce, I believe we simply call to him first. If he is truly like Clark he will hear us and will come once we state our intentions. And it will be on our terms, but I do agree with you that we only need to observe, possibly approach if he does not show and we engage him in the future," she shifted slightly in her seat, "Do you have any updated intel on him currently? Anything that would perceive him as a threat?"

"Not yet-"

Hal jumped in, "That is a solid 'no.' Once again, shocker, you are being paranoid! I agree with Diana. We let him come to us first. We have no reason to believe he is a threat. No lantern in this sector has any report on him."

Batman growled, "You forget, Green Lantern, how my 'paranoia' has saved us many times. Forgive me for wanting to keep the upper hand." He had Hal there. Bruce had an irritating knack for predicting the unpredictable. Diana often thought he was blessed by the gods with visions. Cassandra had this, but no one believed hers. Maybe like Cassandra he was cursed as well.

Vic chimed in, "Has he made any other contact besides when Clark…"

"No," Batman and Wonder Woman said at the same time.

"Well, if you all must know I was waiting for your next meeting. Though I did not expect it to be here," Clark White walked into view, "Sorry, I didn't knock. Your DNA scanner believes I'm your Clark."

Silence.

Diana stared as if she was looking into an alternate future. Is that what Clark would have looked like if he had lived? Ruggedly handsome? She always saw him with more smile lines across his face. That smile was magnetic and could draw you in like the fabled sirens of the seas. His eyes…while they were the same shade of azure, she didn't see the bright light in him as her Clark. It seems the hope that made her beloved's eyes glimmer were dulled in this pretender's. _What a shame._

"Hey, everyone! I know you have many questions. Truthfully, I don't know how many I can answer right now," his eyes drifted to Diana, "If you want to know why I'm here you know where to find me."

He was gone.

"You're not going alone, Wonder Woman," Batman stated breaking her trance, "We have the crystals to open the Fortress anyway. We do not need his permission."

She sighed and looked down. Diana was exhausted and did not feel up to arguing. She appreciated Bruce's concern with her, but she took orders from no one, "When we go to speak to him, I like to think to give him mine back."

Bruce shook his head and strode to his prior seat, "That is an unwise idea, Diana. It could be the only way we are able to defend ourselves if we ever need anything out of the Kryptonian arsenal. That was what this meeting was all about. The Earth's future."

"It is no longer my home nor Clark's home. What would you have me do? Keep it and lock myself away?" She snapped with her own intimidating Amazonian glare, "He is dead, and I am tired of living in fear of the unknown. It has been nearly three weeks now, and I intend to keep moving forward. I do not have the luxury to wait and let the loneliness, grief, crippling agony consume me. From now on, Bruce, I will not be as cautious as I once was but embrace it in a different manner than yourself. My suggestion is that you join in this as well when I go there. You need to see that Clark is gone, and that we are standing on the threshold of a new horizon."


	4. Curious

**Authors note:** Thank yall so much for the kind words! I'm new to all the fanfiction stuff, so forgive me for not responding yet! Yall are so amazing for taking the time to give feedback. It's much appreciated.

I wanted to give yall a little explanation of this story and the motivation behind it. My goal is to explore this grieving as we see sometimes in movies or in comics that once someone dies we get a little bit of a glimpse of how it effects people, but after a while it is an afterthought to the ongoing plot. I wanted to show that the feelings about the death of a loved one linger for a long time. In this particular story, I am taking part of my own reactions to a loved one's death from three years ago and incorporating into the different reactions we see in these characters: Wonder Woman's curling up into Clark's bed, Bruce's stoicism around people, Kara's distraught rant…people grieve differently in different moments. My aim is to make his death the entire theme of this and the rippling effect it has across different groups.

I meant to add this to the last two chapters, but alas my mind had left me temporarily! Anyway, enjoy!

Curious

After someone dies mortals and immortals alike dig through memories to attach themselves to these beautiful pictures as their favorite moments with loved ones. Typically the dead get put on this pedestal of wisdom and kindness. Those are the memories that are on repeat when they first die or when they are brought up in some fashion. They are reverberated constantly to the point where you start to forget they had faults themselves, and that it was okay that they did.

It's the memories that spring on us without warning though…they are the most painful. It's the ones where they are doing something considered insignificant at the time such as taking a shower, typing on a computer, or brushing their hair. They merely pop up destroy the soul all over again.

Grief is like the ocean tides coming in, out, stronger, weaker…it is never ending though. One learns to how to handle the ever changing currents.

 _The sun. Will I ever look at it without thinking of him?_ Diana sighed softly leaning her head back on the trunk of the olive tree. This was her favorite spot on Themyscira looking over the lagoon towards the west. It was peaceful and calmed her. The waterfall, birds singing, and breeze always allowed her to focus.

 _I swear I can hear him singing that silly song now…_ closing her eyes, Diana began to hum "You Are My Sunshine" as she sat up in the tree tapping her foot on the branch.

The last time he had sang that to her was right before he lost his gifts. Life was…simple. As simple as it could be for them.

He was rubbing the towel over his head after a long shower and came in singing that ridiculous song. Diana was laying in the bed trying to recover from the never-ending night before. She had heard the room grow quiet and peeped open her right eye and saw him simply standing there staring at her smiling.

" _Clark, may I ask why you are staring at me as if Eros himself has struck you?" she asked muffling into her pillow._

 _He chuckled taking off the towel around his waist, "How do I not know your cousin hasn't paid us a visit? Especially last night. Looking at you lying in my bed," he paused sliding under the sheets next to her, "I don't know if I will ever get used to it." He kissed her shoulder, "There are moments where I wonder if you are actually here, and if I need to pinch myself to make sure this isn't all a dream."_

" _I can assure you this is exceptionally real," Diana smiled turning over on her back, "Would you care to see how?" She touched his face tenderly while stroking his cheek._

 _He kissed her chest, "Please do."_

 _She turned Clark on his back and climbed on top, "You have to close your eyes, my love."_

 _Like any man being ordered by a goddess, he complied._

 _She leaned over working her way down his chest planting kisses and rubbing her hands in a sensual motion. Clark sighed and moaned in contentment._

" _Now, Clark, I will show you how this is all not a fantasy…" Diana whispered._

 _He laughed, "Doing this, you're not convincing me yet."_

 _She suddenly stopped, grabbed his sides, and began to assault him with pinches, playful bites, and tickling._

 _Clark jumped and yelped. Diana did her best to hold him down as he squirmed as she giggled hysterically. Suddenly he got the upper hand by grabbing Diana and turning her over on her back. "You do not fight fair, you devious Amazon heathen!"_

 _She laughed as he assailed her with kisses._

 _He suddenly paused and stared at her once more while hovering over her, "You are so beautiful, Diana. And brave." He planted a kiss. "And endearing." Again. "And incredibly sexy." Again. "And I hope you know I will love you until the day I die."_

" _Well it's a good thing that is a hard task to accomplish, my beloved," she smiled, "Now shut up and make love to me as you did last night."_

 _He gladly obeyed._

Suddenly Diana stopped tapping her foot and wiped her eyes, _Oh the irony…_ she sighed, _Was that the last time they made love too?_ There is was again…the heartache. She clutched her sides and began to weep. The tears felt warm sliding down her cool cheeks. _I wish to go at least one day without tears. ONE DAY!_

After death, we not only torture ourselves by replaying the amazing memories, but also the regrettable ones. Isn't everyone full of regrets when they lose someone special to them? We enjoy stinging ourselves over and over again even though there is nothing we can do to change the past.

She heard footsteps approaching and jumped down from the limb and into the lagoon. _Just wash away the tears and pain please, Gaia. Let no one see this in me._

"Your majesty!" Diana looked towards the voice and only saw the brown-eyes of Phillipus, the captain of the Amazon guard peeping over the lagoon, "Counsel is meeting to discuss your deployment of scouts."

"Right," she said to herself then lifted her head towards her old friend, "I am on my way!"

 _A distraction well needed. Wait until they hear about my expanded plans for the Amazons though…I may be disposed_ _of,_ she laughed to herself.

….

"Majesty, I suggest putting scouts in these locations as they are general hotspots to devious activity," Mala spoke pointing at the hologram map. Her slender frame was almost as tall the picture in front of them.

Phillipus added, "We may need to put more than one group in more high-risk areas, my queen."

Diana nodded, "I agree with both of you, and maybe we add one or two more locations. I shall make decisions on in the immediate future pending on some scouting on my part. What say you, General? You know this world almost as well as I."

The redheaded warrior Artemis stepped forward to the map, "I agree with your majesty and my sisters, with one more suggestion that your majesty may already have in mind." She pointed to Washington, DC, "It is well protected without us, but I believe we should maintain a permanent presence there as we have seen massive strikes from the enemy in the past during my days of scouting here."

Diana smirked not looking away from the hologram, "Agreed."

The other women began to stand to leave when Diana spoke up again, "There is one more matter…" they all paused, "Donna Troy."

"The traitor?" chimed in the bronzed skinned Amazon called Demeter.

"She is to return here along with Cla-Superman's cousin, Kara Zor-El for training. Donna will be here paying for her crimes and working with all of you as well as the other Amazons around the island," no one disagreed outright, but the queen could see looks of disapproval, "I know there is no unanimous approval of this, but I assure you she is recovered and in her right state of mind."

Mala spoke softly, "You highness, forgive me for my boldness, but I know you have suffered a great deal this past month and a half-"

"Lieutenant, I know you have great love for the queen and her conscience, but we need to support her in this," Artemis spoke up, "Donna Troy has demonstrated through the group called "The Titans" that she is able to work with a team and is in control of her emotions on a more stable level. She wishes the rest of her sisters' forgiveness."

Diana nodded and turned towards where the other Amazons stood, "It is true that she is much recuperated, but there is still lingering effects in the form of guilt and rage. Donna was much of a victim as our brothers. She was born with no inkling of this world or its dangers and believed every word of a person she presumed to be her mother. She was brainwashed by those who betrayed us."

Eyes around the room met hers and she could feel the empathy as she continued, "Those who called themselves Amazons failed her once. I shall not let those trespasses happen again to my sister."

….

Hera watched her husband gather his golden battle armor that was fashioned recently by Hephaestus. It was as strong as it was beautiful with filigree patterns of past conquests etched across it. There was a moment where Hera found her husband quite handsome with lustful feelings stirring within her. They came to a pause as soon as she remembered his true nature and her face twisted with distaste.

Zeus fastened the scabbard for his sword, "What is it, wife? I thought you would be satisfied with my absence from Olympus once again."

"I am simply surprised you agreed to reward life back to Kal-EL for your daughter's happiness," Hera replied honestly, "Though I do wish you would tell me what exactly you are considering there that could bring him back."

Zeus turned and walked towards Hera, "I am looking for a specific artifact, a weapon."

She mulled it over in her head what he could possibly be talking about. _A weapon? Here I believed he would go straight to the Fates. Persuade them in some way. Create another bastard in return for their services. What could he possibly mean by "weapon?"_

Hera went through many scenarios of what the king of the gods could possibly be scheming to use, _The only one I can recall is…_

Her eyes widened with realization that this is weapon he sought and then her eyes met his, "You cannot be serious, Zeus! What you seek is impossible to recover!"

"Do you have a more reasonable idea?! And this shows how much you know of our family and wars we waged. When we were victorious, I did not make it hopeless to claim. It is very much reachable," he narrowed his eyes, "and once I do and restore life, no one will dare challenge my might."

His voice rose as he pointed his finger, "And you will do well to remember that this was your undertaking! You made it clear if I did not find a way to bring that damned alien mongrel back that you and the rest of Olympus would rise against me!"

She held her hand close to her heart, "Do you know what this means for the rest of us if you do undertake this task down into Tartarus? If you fail?"

"And you will have no one to blame but yourself!" His jaw switched as he calmed himself looking over his reflection one final time, "You will need to warn the Amazons in time. The barriers will weaken once I have traveled further down, but for now do not create any panic. Tell the god of war if you must and our children, as I'm sure some will have already pried on this conversation, but no one else."

Hera slowly nodded, "I will not tell certain children as you know they will wreak havoc and…discord." She shifted, "Please do not so this alone, husband. Take reinforcements with you."

Zeus laughed, "And give them a chance to take my glory?"

"This is no game! If you die there we are severely weakened against any form of vengeance," the queen of Olympus paced around the pillars and across the marble floors, "If you are determined to take this challenge then at least do not be foolish enough to go alone."

Tartarus is not for the weak-willed or feeble spirited. If he does bring loyalists with him it would have to be ones that cannot be bargained with or easily fooled. Zeus thought over his own weaknesses and vulnerabilities. He must find those to go with him that can counter this and vice versa.

"Very well. I will choose two to follow me down into the pits of hell," he walked over to Hera and took her hand while looking into her eyes, "Do not worry, wife, I have every intention of living and returning where no one will question my authority over this dominion ever again."

She let go of his hands without saying a word and he left.

Behind a pillar on the outskirts of Zeus' chambers was the goddess of discord known as Eris, or "Strife," listening to the juiciest of news, "Daddy will be gone again? This time to Tartarus for our baby sister's dead lover? Curious…"


	5. Suspicious

Suspicious

Metropolis has much to offer a fresh young mind that is on the verge of joining the world. It has colleges, museums, libraries, and so much more. The parks are green, the water fountains sparkle, and it seems to be the city for dreamers and those filled with idealistic ideas. Diana could understand why Clark loved it as much as he did, but she missed her own home in London.

Another part about Metropolis that garnered Diana's attention was its magnetic draw of villains and enemies of the League. Since Clark was no more, who would protect his beloved city to fill in the vacuum of power? Kara was still learning to control her own, and the others were not as flexible as Clark was while defending it. So here was Diana picking up one more piece that was left behind when he died.

Diana Prince took another sip of her green tea with honey while peeping over the top of her glasses at the Daily Planet paper. It was a cool early spring morning when she decided to have some tea at a favorite spot of hers and Clarks by the park before she met Bruce at the Kent farm and then to the fortress. It was a pleasant morning to sit and relax without feeling rushed.

 _It's lovely to see that Lois is working, or has worked, through her grief instead of writing articles of a dead hero, and the loss the world has felt from it,_ Diana reached for the crystal of ashes around her neck and continued flipping through the articles. She looked up at the pedestrians passing by, breaks squeaking from the standstill traffic, birds welcoming the sun as it rose to another day without…

"RUN! That other weird Superman is attacking someone in the park!"

Diana stood up looking towards her right to see a fair-haired woman tearing past her from the direction of the Metropolis City Park entrance. _No more quiet morning for me…_ she smiled slightly.

She dashed down an alleyway nearby and transformed with the lasso. Tucking the ashes into the side of her gauntlet, she then began taking off towards the park.

"Get away!" she ordered the people fleeing the chaos, "Get as far away from this area as possible!"

Diana flew through the trees looking for the "weird" Superman.

"Bizarro save you! Why you no happy?" the booming voice echoed through the trees.

 _I should have known,_ Diana frowned, _Part of me wondered if the "weird" Superman was the man who flew into the Batcave that evening._

Wonder Woman somersaulted in front of the auburn-haired woman Bizarro was approaching, "HAULT!" Her right hand was resting on the lasso as she steadily advanced towards him, "What has happened, Bizarro? How have you escaped 'home' again?"

Home to him was the maximum security prison on the outskirts of Metropolis. They made an exception for Bizarro as they understand he was not a vicious monster, but simply misunderstood. His area of the prison was made to withstand his power, while giving him as much freedom as the world could allow.

"Me save woman from mean man. He climb trees to get away. Me knocked tree down while him in it," he pointed to a badly broken man lying on the ground behind him next to a fallen tree.

 _One arm and possibly both legs seem broken I have to get him out of here._

Diana turned her head slightly to the woman behind her, "Go!" Thankfully she did not hesitate and took off towards the oncoming sirens. _Ambulance will be here soon._

She then turned back to Bizarro, "You know you cannot be here, Bizarro, but I can escort you back home. We can go there and you can talk to me about what the bad man did."

He seemed confused looking at the woman running down the wooded path, "Did me do bad?"

Looking past the "weird" Superman, Diana could see the man clutching his sides. He was badly injured and needed medical attention immediately.

"You were an honorable and valiant hero. As brave as any Amazon, but we have to remember that we heroes cannot hurt people," she smiled approaching him extending her hand while clutching the lasso with the other, "Let me contact the Justice League so he can go to the hospital, and then I can bring you home. We will discuss all of this. Would you like to do that?"

He looked at her hand and smiled, "Me now knows why other Superman love you. You very nice with pretty smile."

Diana's eyes glistened as she took his hand, "You are a good man, Bizarro."

Bizarro grinned, "Me man?"

Before she could answer, he suddenly collapsed. Diana caught him as he fell and gently laid him on the ground, "He was not hostile."

"Still, something could have set him off. Better to be safe," Batman leapt from the tree branch above them while holding a sliver of kryptonite, "Good job, Wonder Woman."

"It was not necessary, Batman," she frowned, "He was submitting and cooperating. He was no longer a threat."

He placed the green rock back in his pouch, "We needed to end this quickly because we agreed to meet at the farm to look for this Clark White. I have a feeling he will seek us out there as well. Besides, EMS has arrived and Flash agreed to bring Bizarro back."

"Hey, guys!" as if on cue Barry was next to them with Bizarro sling over his shoulders, "He's a biggun'! Sleeping like a Kryptonian baby."

Diana adjusted her sword, "Flash, could I ask a favor of you? If he recovers and asks to speak to someone, would you mind filling in for me? Bizarro is a gentle soul and wants a friend. Unfortunately, Batman and I must locate this other Superman and speak with him, and I will not be able to be there to reassure him."

"Of course, Wonder Woman," Flash nodded and blushed, "Anything for my favorite Amazon!" And he took off.

* * *

"Forgive me, father, but what will happen to Olympus should you fail?" Hephaestus hammered away on a new sword for Zeus as the flames of his home licked around it, "Mother is strong, but I not believe she will be able to withstand the onslaught that will invade our home."

"Yes, brother," Hades chuckled as he leaned against the cage of a fire pit, "Our sister might want you dead, but she knows the consequences if you do die and our father escapes."

Zeus picked up the sword and examined it, "This is why I ask you, my son and brother, to accompany me to Tartarus. You are both loyal and strong. I need you by my side because I cannot trust any of our other treacherous kin. With you both we surely will be able to find this treasure without death."

 _Death,_ Hades scoffed to himself as he narrowed his eyes towards his brother, "May I ask what is your design for this weapon? Are you contemplating about bringing the Amazon queen's consort back to the land of the living?"

Hephaestus slammed his hammer down one final time and dipped it into the water to cool the magical steel. Before he could pick it up to inspect it thoroughly, Zeus took it in his hand.

"Perhaps," Zeus swung the weapon to his left then right, "I plan on securing my throne from Olympian threats, and I will additionally have the god of war on my side along with her powerful alien lover. There will be no more talks of mutiny."

The Olympian blacksmith pointed at the sword, "You can summon your thunderbolts to this. The strength increases the more you kill."

"What a fine piece of craftsmanship," Zeus placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "My son, we do not have much time. Do you accept my offer of power over whatever you wish? Will you travel with me and your uncle to Tartarus?"

Hephaestus looked at Hades and then back at Zeus, _If it came down between saving me or obtaining this weapon, Zeus would gladly see me perish. He could make another smith. They care nothing for me as she does._ "I wish to make one thing absolutely clear. I do this not for you or what you offer. You who have never cared anything for me except for my skill and trade." He narrowed his eyes, "I do this for Diana. Anything for the princess…er, queen."

"Understood," Zeus admired him for his honesty. His daughter has many admirers. The price of a kind heart. If he can raise Kal-El from the dead and make the god of war happy, the rest will fall in line with their loyalty, _And I will be in power once more._

* * *

Diana lifted her head towards the sky. The smell here was as of Themiscyra. Pure and rich.

"Do you think Clark would have approved of this new Superman?" Diana asked while sitting on an old sofa while looking at the pictures of Ma and Pa Kent with their son. Her fingers skimmed young Clark's face and imagined what he was like at this time.

Bruce walked up behind her and stared at the same picture, "Clark was always too welcoming and friendly." While she imagined a world with a young Clark, Bruce's mind stayed on the mission before them, "Diana, I know you expressed presenting this 'Superman' with something that rightfully belongs to you, but I cannot state enough how this could be a potential issue."

She shifted on the sofa. _If I am to move on from this never ending grief, should I not close this portion of our lives. To go back would bring such pain that I am not able to handle. It was his home. Our home._

 _Talking cryptically in case he is around. Always on the safe side._

Her eyes lingered on the photo. _What would our children have been like?_ Tears began to form again as Diana shook her head. _No children shall come. I never ceased to bleed._

"I think to protect ourselves until we learn more about him you need to keep it," he pressed on, "We don't know what he is exactly or what his intentions are."

Before Diana could respond her ears picked up a faint rush of wind, "He's here."

Batman opened the door and walked onto the porch to the top of the steps almost as if he were guarding the house and Diana. Diana stood next to him to show she was fully capable of keeping her mind on the mission. There, about a foot away from the bottom step, the doppelganger stared.

 _There is something different about him._ She smelled the air, _Ambrosia._ _Odd. As if the gods were here watching as well._

"Who are you?" Batman wasted no time diving into the questions they wanted to know.

The new Superman smiled, "Never the talker, huh Bruce? Isn't it obvious?"

 _There is something different about his eyes, his smile,_ she judged.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, "My name was Clark Kent. It is Clark White now. I am from another world very similar to this one."

They all stared continuing to gage each other. Bruce gave no inkling of his thoughts away, but Diana knew he was waiting for the moment this Superman would attack.

"Forgive us for being cautious," Diana spoke breaking the lengthy silence, "We wanted to speak with you about why you are here wanting to speak with us. What are your intentions?"

He smiled and walked closer to the porch, "Our Earth was destroyed and my family and I found ourselves here. Everyone we knew died. When we arrived here, your Superman began to deteriorate."

 _That smell again,_ she scanned the area with no signs of her family.

"I knew once he died I needed to seek all of you out and explain why I am here," He continued to walk forward now at the base of the steps, "I do not want to see what happened to my world happen here. I realized the world needs a Superman. I can fill that place."

"Who attacked your world?" Diana inquired.

Clark White looked towards his feet, "I am not sure. The Wonder Woman of my world said he was from Tartarus," his eyes bore into hers, "She immediately went to Themiscyra, and I was not allowed to follow her there. But her screams…I heard them."

"If what you're saying is true, what exactly did you have in mind in taking a part in this world?" Batman sneered, "You are wanting to take his place? As if he were still alive?"

He walked up the steps closer, "I want the world to know that Superman is still here. So those who want to harm the people are less likely to do it," He reached out his hand for Batman to shake, "Come on, Bruce. You can trust me."

"We'll see," he turned and walked back into the house.

Diana stood her ground with wary eyes, "I hope we do not come to regret this trust, Mr. White." She held her hand out to shake.

"Please, Diana," he smiled as he lifted her hand to kiss, "Call me Clark."

 _This feeling as he touched my hand. Something is not right._

She shook her head, "I believe Mr. White will suffice for now. You understand, yes?" Pulling her hand back to her side, "How may we contact you if we need to speak with you again?"

His smile faltered slightly, "Just call out for me. I'm always," he paused, "here for you."

With that he thundered into the sky.

 _"I'm always here for you" is not what Clark would say_. _Who is this man?_ She looked towards the sky, _The ambrosia is gone._

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Diana questioned herself. She glanced up at the sign that read, "Minerva Smith, Licensed Counseling Services."

 _It's approaching four months since he has left and it all still aches as if he were gone just yesterday,_ she sighed.

Diana opened the door peering at the beautifully decorated faintly yellow office with black and white filigree curtains, a white fireplace with beautiful paintings hanging around, and the smell of ambrosia filled the air again. The chairs that sat in front of the desk seemed comfortable and matched the entire office. It was welcoming.

She began to walk around the room looking at the awards and paintings lining the walls. Some were painted by children which delighted Diana and other's seemed professional. One that caught her eye was a child's painting of an island where shooting stars shown above. It reminded her of home.

"Good afternoon!" A voice came from behind.

Diana jumped. Not many people have the ability to sneak up on her.

"Hello. Are you Dr. Smith?" Diana reached out to shake her hand.

The ebony curly-haired woman gave a warm smile, "Yes, but you can call me Minerva if you wish. You're Diana?"

"Yes," Diana stared into her eyes and instantly felt at ease. It was as if she knew her and could trust her, "I'm here for a grief counseling session."

Something about this office, her eyes, and her manner…Diana's suspicions faltered and gave way.


End file.
